Became Yours
by fakemelody
Summary: "Kau cantik."Donghyuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku" Junhwae berkata dengan mimik seriusnya."Apa yang kau maksud Junhwae!" Donghyuk terkaget – kaget atas ucapan Junhwae."A-aku mencintaimu!" [Team B Fanfiction; Genderswitch]


**_became yours_**

Tittle : Became Yours

Author : Fakemelody

Genre : Drama Romantic

Rating : T+

Cast : Kim Dong Hyuk, Go Jun Hwae

Summary : "Kau cantik."Donghyuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku" Junhwae berkata dengan mimik seriusnya."Apa yang kau maksud Junhwae?!" Donghyuk terkaget – kaget atas ucapan Junhwae."A-aku mencintaimu!" [Team B Fanfiction; Genderswitch]

A/n : marganya Hanbin aku ganti jadi Choi, ceritanya dia anak GD sama TOP wkwkwk, terus Hanbin punya kakak namanya Kwon Jiwon alias Bobby lol. ohya, maaf ya kalo jelek ataupun ceritanya mainstream. Maklum ini nulisnya disela – sela kesibukan hahaha. Ohya, untuk umur, maaf kalau sedikit melenceng dari aslinya.

Became Yours

"Kim Donghyuk! Ireonaa! Palli!" seorang gadis imut nan mungil terlihat sedang membuka tirai jendela kamar milik gadis bernama Kim Dong Hyuk. Ehem, perkenalkan, gadis yang tengah berusaha membangunkan gadis yang tengah tertidur itu adalah Kim Jin Hwan, jangan salah, walaupun badannya mungil dan wajahnya imut umurnya sudah menginjak duapuluhdua tahun. Sedangkan umur gadis yang tertidur―Donghyuk adalah tujuhbelas tahun, ya, dia adalah gadis kuliahan, ya dia memang terlalu pintar sehingga harus meloncat satu tingkat kelas saat ia berada di bangku SMP.

"Arrasseo nona Choi" Donghyuk pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"YA! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kami bahkan belum menikah!" wajah Jinhwan tampak merona.

"Tapi kalian akan segera menikah kan?" Donghyuk beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mulai merenggangkan badannya. Oh jangan lupakan senyuman polos dari seorang Kim Dong Hyuk.

"Yak! Hentikan!" Jinhwan memekik pelan, wajahnya sudah merah padam saat ini.

Donghyuk pun tertawa pelan lalu pergi memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jinhwan pun memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar sang adik dan membuat menu sarapan hari ini.

Became Yours

Tercium aroma lezat dari arah dapur keluarga Kim, disana ada Nyonya Kim yang sedang membantu putri sulung―Jinhwannya memasak, ada juga Tuan Kim yang tengah menikmati kopi sambil membaca koran pagi ini dan para maid yang membantu Nyonya Kim dan Jinhwan.

"Selamat pagi Eomma, Appa dan semua~" sapaan lembut dari putri bungsu keluarga Kim, menarik semua perhatian orang di dapur itu.

"Selamat pagi Nona Kim" sapa semua maid di ruangan itu. Mereka menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan iri.

Donghyuk yang cantik bak seorang model memang selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Kali ini ia menyisir rambut kemerahannnya kebelakang dan menjepitnya sehingga wajahnya yang cantik terekspos jelas, ia memakai blouse yang sedikit transparan berwarna hijau lembut dan juga sebuah rok kasual berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian pahanya.

"Oh putri bungsuku, selamat pagi sayang~" nyonya Kim menyambut Donghyuk dengan hangat.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini hm?" tuan Kim menatap putri bungsunya yang tengah mengambil sarapannya di meja makan.

"Ne Appa.." Donghyuk duduk disamping kakaknya yang tengah mengupas buah apel.

"Mau Appa antar?"

Ting Tong..

Bel rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi nyaring. Jinhwan berdiri hendak pergi membuka pintu.

"Ah, biar saya saja Nona" seorang maid mengambil alih pekerjaan Jinhwan dan membiarkan Jinhwan membuka pintu rumah. Tak lama kemudian Jinhwan masuk dengan membawa seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Ahjumma, Kim Ahjussi" pemuda itu menyapa Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim dengan suara beratnya. Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim dan Donghyuk langsung menghentikan makan mereka dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Go Junhwae!" Donghyuk memekik kaget. Pemuda bernama Go Junhwae itu tersenyum kearah Donghyuk, Donghyuk pun langsung memeluk pemuda itu, ya, karena mereka adalah teman masa kecil.

Oh ya, Junhwae baru saja pulang dari Italia untuk bersekolah, so, sekarang dia sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Hello? Apakah kalian sadar? Jika Donghyuk melompati satu kelas maka... ya, Junhwae berhasil melewati tiga kali tahap akselerasi. Ia memang pintar, kepintarannya itu turun dari ayahnya yang merupakan seorang menteri pendidikan.

"Oh my God, Junhwae! Kau kemana saja?! Ahjumma sangat merindukanmu!" Nyonya Kim menepuk lengan Junhwae sambil terkekeh melihat wajah tampan Junhwae. Sedangkan Junhwae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk karena lengannya sibuk memeluk pinggang ramping Donghyuk.

"Ehem! Donghyuk..kau tidak kasihan pada Junhwae? Kita harus menyuguhinya minum dan sarapan pagi sayang" Jinhwan berdeham dengan cukup keras, sehingga Tuan Kim tertawa sedangkan Donghyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Junhwae. Oh lihatlah kearah Donghyuk yang saat ini wajahnya tengah memerah.

"Kau iri Jinny? Panggilah Hanbinmu kemari, maka kau tidak akan terlupakan! hahaha" kata – kata Tuan Kim pun membuat Jinhwan cemberut sedangkan yang lain tertawa senang―Jinhwan memang objek bully-an di keluarga ini.

"Hanbin hyung kan belum pulang dari Amerika Ahjussi.. wajar saja Jinhwan noona menjadi sensitif begitu hahaha" Junhwae pun meledek Jinhwan yang kini semakin cemberut. Lagi – lagi semuanya tertawa karena Jinhwan.

"Ehem, Oh ya, Donghyukkie, apa kau mau Appa antar ke kampus?" Tuan Kim bermaksud mengakhiri bully-an terhadap Jinhwan.

Donghyuk hendak menjawab namun,

"Aku saja yang mengantarnya Ahjussi" Junhwae mendahului perkataan Donghyuk. Tuan Kim menatap Junhwae dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau tidak lelah? Kau sudah menempuh 8 jam perjalanan Junhwae" Tuan Kim mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Apapun untuk Donghyuk.." Junhwae tersenyum pada Donghyuk.

Ttak!

"Aww! Ya! Kim Donghyuk!" Junhwae meringis sakit karena jitakan dari Donghyuk.

"Istirahat sana! Kalau kau sakit nanti aku juga yang repot!" Donghyuk mendelik kearah Junhwae dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena mengantarmu ke kampus sayang" Junhwae mencubit pipi putih Donghyuk.

"Hwaaaa! Eommaaaa!" Donghyuk pun merengek pada Nyonya Kim dengan manja.

"Haah, sungguh, kalian membuatku merindukan Hanbin!" Jinhwan kembali cemberut dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel―untuk menghubungi Hanbin.

"Ah, lebih baik Eomma pergi ke butik saja.." Nyonya Kim pun memilih untuk meninggalkan putri bungsunya yang mulai merengek manja padanya.

"Eommaaaaaa..Appaaaa" Donghyuk semakin merengek manja, ia berusaha melepaskan cubitan Junhwae.

"Appa mau pergi ke kantor duluan ne? Kau berangkat dengan Junhwae saja.." Tuan Kim pun membereskan berkasnya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor.

"Hahaha, kau imut!" Junhwae tertawa puas melihat tingkah laku Donghyuk, Donghyuk hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, kau berangkat jam berapa Dongie?" Junhwae mengelus rambut kemerahan Donghyuk lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam sepuluh.." Donghyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Junhwae.

"Sekarang masih jam delapan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Junhwae merangkul bahu Donghyuk.

"Aku mengantuk, semalam aku mengerjakan tugasku..jadi aku akan tidur, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

Became Yours

Ini sudah pukul sepuluh siang tapi Donghyuk dan Junhwae masih terlelap di alam mimpinya masing – masing. Mengapa tak ada yang membangunkan mereka? Alasannya adalah karena pukul sembilan tadi Jinhwan pergi ke kampusnya sendiri untuk mengerjakan tugas sedangkan para maid kan tidak mau tahu urusan mereka.

Saat ini Donghyuk tengah tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang berada di tangan kiri Junhwae sedangkan Junhwae sendiri memeluk Donghyuk dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka sangat romantis bukan? Ett, tunggu dulu, kalian pasti mengira kalau mereka berpacaran kan? Mereka hanya teman sejak kecil loh.

Menit terus berganti, kini jam sudah menunjukkan angka duabelas tepat. Donghyuk mulai membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dan melirik jam dinding yang berdetak.

"Kyaaaaa! Junhwaee!" Donghyuk berteriak sambil berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya. Junhwae yang kaget langsung bangun dan meraih tubuh Donghyuk.

"Ya!Ya! Wae?! Ada apa? Kau melihat sesuatu yang kau takuti?" Junhwae memeluk tubuh Donghyuk.

"Yak!"

Ttak!

"Appo Donghyukkie!" Junhwae melepaskan pelukannya saat Donghyuk menjitak kepalanya―walaupun Donghyuk harus menjinjitkan kakinya demi itu.

"Bukannya apa – apa bodoh! Lihat jam! Huftt..hari ini aku tidak ke kampus" Donghyuk terduduk lemas diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengerjakan tugas semalaman.." lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke kampus saja? Mungkin mata kuliah memang sudah berakhir tapi aku yakin dosenmu masih berada disana." Junhwae duduk disebelah Donghyuk lalu menepuk kepala gadis berambut kemerahan itu dengan lembut.

"AH! Kau benar!" Donghyuk tersenyum manis kearah Junhwae. Ia pun berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya―bermaksud untuk mengganti bajunya karena baju yang tadi pagi ia pakai sudah mulai kusut karena ia pakai untuk tidur.

"Kau akan mengganti bajumu disini? Donghyuk?" Junhwae menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan polos.

"YAK! TIDAK AKAN!"

Became Yours

Di perjalanan pulang, Donghyuk tampak menekuk wajahnya kesal. Di tangannya terdapat tugas yang ia kerjakan semalaman dengan tanda merah bertuliskan 'A–'. Junhwae yang melihat tingkah aegyo dari Donghyuk hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau mungkin tidak teliti saat mengerjakannya Donghyukkie~" Junhwae yang sedang menyetir hanya melirik pada Donghyuk.

"Aku sudah teliti Juneehh aku sudah telitiii" Oh Tuhan, Donghyuk merajuk manja saat ini, bayangkan betapa imutnya dia?

"Kau kurang teliti Dongdong"

"Aniyaa aku sudah telitiii"

"Kau terlalu lelah saat mengerjakannya"

"Aniya aku tidak lelah Juunn"

Greepp!  
Junhwae mengunci semua pergerakan Donghyuk, ia menatap mata bening sang gadis, dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Donghyuk berdebar tak teratur. Oh, tenang, mobil mereka saat ini sedang berada di sisi jalan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Donghyuk berkata dengan sedikit gugup dan wajah yang memerah.

**Donghyuk POV**

Jantungku berdegup tidak karuan, uhh, pipiku memanas saat ini?! Ahh apa yang terjadi denganku?!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatan konyolnya―yang ternyata sukses membuat aku gugup dan merona.

"Kau..."

Rrrrrr~ Rrrrr~

Aku mendengar getaran yang berasal dari ponselku di dashboard mobil milik Junhwae, Junhwae segera melepaskan tangannya dari kedua sisi bahuku dan membiarkanku mengambil ponselku yang tengah bergetar.

"M-maaf.." ia duduk kembali di joknya dengan tenang. Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera mengambil ponselku lalu menjawab panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Jinhwan unni.

**End Of Donghyuk POV**

"Halo?" Donghyuk menjawab panggilan itu.

_"Donghyukkie sayang! Umma dan Appa pergi ke Australia sore ini, cepatlah pulang, oh ya, nanti malam aku ada kerja kelompok dirumah, kau pergilah kemana pun kau mau nanti malam, aku saat ini masih berada di kampus, jadi maaf ya, aku harus cepat menutup telepon ini, bye~" _dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Junhwae tertawa pelan menatap wajah kesal Donghyuk. Ia pun mulai menyetir kembali.

"Aishh unni selalu begini!"

"Oh ya, Jinhwan Noona bilang apa?" Junhwae menatap Donghyuk dengan penasaran.

"Ia bilang kalau Appa dan Umma akan pergi ke Australia sore ini, jadi aku harus cepat pulang lalu nanti malam aku boleh pergi kemana pun aku mauu.." mulanya Donghyuk berkata dengan mimik kesal lalu ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman bahagianya. Benar – benar gadis yang moody.

"Ckck, baiklah sekarang kita pulang~"

Became Yours

"Appaa..Eommaa!" Donghyuk memasuki rumahnya sambil memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Donghyukkie!" Nyonya Kim langsung memeluk tubuh langsing putri bungsunya.

"Mianhae, Appa dan Eomma ada keperluan..jadi.."

"Aku sudah tau itu kok...Eomma.." Donghyuk sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junhwae tersenyum melihat Donghyuk yang tengah merajuk.

"Junhwae, tidurlah disini, tolong jaga Donghyuk ne?" Tuan Kim menghampiri mereka dengan dua koper sedang ditangannya.

"Ah, arraseo Ahjussi.." Junhwae mengangguk dan langsung mengambil alih koper – koper itu dari tangan Tuan Kim.

"Junhwae, aduh, jadi merepotkanmu.." Tuan Kim menggaruk tengkuknya, ia merasa malu.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin membantu Ahjussi.. ah, koper ini dibawa ke mobil ahjussi kan?" Junhwae bertanya pada Tuan Kim, Tuan Kim pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ah baiklah.." Junhwae pun membawa koper itu ke mobil milik Tuan Kim.

Became Yours

Hari semakin malam, Donghyuk dan Junhwae sedang berjalan – jalan di kawasan sungai Han. Namun, tetesan hujan mulai membasahi bumi saat itu.

"Donghyuk! Hujan sudah turun, ayo berteduh!" Junhwae sedikit menarik pergelangan tangan Donghyuk lalu ia berlari mencari tempat yang sekiranya cocok untuk berteduh.

Setelah Junhwae menemukan tempat untuk berteduh, ia menatap kearah Donghyuk yang kini sedang menggigil pelan, pakaiannya basah, dan satu lagi..bibirnya memucat.

"Donghyuk?" Junhwae melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai.

"Hmm.." Donghyuk menutup matanya, sesekali ia mengusap lengan kemejanya yang basah.

Pluk!

Donghyuk mengadahkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya, ternyata Junhwae sedang memasangkan jaket pada tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Wae?" Junhwae menatap Donghyuk.

"Kau tidak akan kedinginan?" Donghyuk meraih jaket yang kini tersampirkan dibahunya.

"Aniya" Junhwae mengelus puncak kepala Donghyuk dengan lembut. Sedangkan Donghyuk menatap Junhwae dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Junhwae menyingkap helaian poni kemerahan yang menutupi dahi dan mata Donghyuk, namun ia merasa suhu tubuh gadis yang berada di depannya tidak biasa, suhunya, sedikit panas. Junhwae memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dahi sang gadis.

"Wae?" Donghyuk menatap Junhwae dengan heran.

"Kau pusing?" Junhwae meraih tubuh Donghyuk ke pelukannya.

"Hanya sedikit, mungkin efek kehujanan tadi.."

"Ayo pulang.. aku takut kau sakit"

**Donghyuk POV**

Junhwae menatapku dengan intens, aku sedikit gugup dibuatnya, apalagi saat ia menyentuh dahiku. Uh, katanya tubuhku panas.. tapi aku merasakan kebalikannya. Tadi juga ia bertanya padaku apa aku merasa pusing, tapi aku menjawab kalau aku tidak merasa pusing. Jujur saja, aku merasakan pusing, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Donghyuk?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat ia memanggilku.

"Ne?" aku menjawab panggilannya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" ia mengelus rambutku dengan pelan. Bisa kurasakan kalau pipiku tengah memanas saat ini, aku hanya dapat mengangguk saat ini.

"Ah, wajahmu memerah, lebih baik kita pulang, ayo!" Junhwae membenahi jaketnya yang berada di tubuhku. Ia tersenyum. Dan hal itu sukses membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya untuk pulang dan akhirnya kami pergi ke tempat parkir mobil kami walaupun hujan masih turun dengan sedikit deras.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku berdebar saat ia berada di dekatku? Saat dia membuat perilaku manis di hadapanku? Apa ini? Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini..

Aku melihat kearahnya yang tengah fokus menyetir, rambutnya basah, begitu pula pakaiannya, ah, aku tak tega padanya.

"Junhwae.." aku memanggilnya pelan, sangat pelan. Sialnya ia bisa mendengarkanku.

"Wae? Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menghentikan kegiatan menyetirnya alih – alih menatapku. Aku mengambil tas selempangku dan mengambil saputangan biruku yang terbuat dari handuk. Ia masih menatapku, kali ini matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Aku mendekatinya lalu mengelap tetesan sisa air hujan yang ada di dahinya. Bisa kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas. Sungguh, demi apapun yang aku lihat, ia terlihat sangat tampan saat ini. Kali ini ia tersenyum, aku memundurkan tubuhku dan membalas senyumannya.

"Gomawo" ia mengelus puncak kepalaku sambil tersenyum lalu kembali menyetir.

**End Of Donghyuk POV**

"Ah, Donghyukkie, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Junhwae.

"Uhm, lebih dari baik.."

"Oh ya, tidurlah.. aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai" Junhwae fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Sedangkan Donghyuk hanya mengangguk lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menutup matanya.

**Junhwae POV**

Argh! Kenapa aku bertingkah seolah ia adalah kekasihku?! Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Kenapa kita tampak seperti sepasang kekasih? Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya?! Damn. Ada apa denganmu Goo Junhwae?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan siapa dia?

Dia hanyalah teman masa kecilku, ya, teman masa kecilku yang berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan manis dalam satu waktu.. yang berhasil merebut hatiku tanpa ada keraguan.

Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

Arghh aku ingin memilikinya! Ah, masa bodoh dengan segala gengsi! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!

**End Of Junhwae POV**

Became Yours

Mentari pagi mulai menunjukkan sisi terangnya, Jinhwan sibuk menyiapkan beberapa menu sarapan di dapur, ia tengah menyiapkan sambutan untuk kedatangan kekasihnya dari Amerika. Badan mungilnya yang berhiaskan mini dress simple tanpa lengan dengan warna oranye terang dengan aksen renda di ujung dressnya membuat ia tampak seperti barbie, apalagi rambut coklatnya yang saat ini ia kepang dengan model v-style, oh God, jangan lupakan wajah imutnya yang membuat setiap orang terpesona dengannya. Ia tampak seperti boneka yang cantik.

"Unni, kau butuh bantuan?" seorang gadis dengan piyama tidurnya menghampiri Jinhwan yang sibuk mencuci beberapa sayuran pun sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ah! Aigoo! Donghyukkiee kau membuat unni kaget!" Jinhwan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Donghyuk.

"Ah kau sudah baikan? Semalam kau demam.." lanjutnnya.

"Eh iya! Dimana Junhwae?!" Donghyuk tampak cemas.

"Ckckck apa kau begitu merindukannya sampai mencarinya seperti begitu?" Jinhwan terkikik melihat wajah adiknya yang cantik itu.

"Membicarakanku hm?" Junhwae muncul dengan style yang rapi. Ya, kemeja dark blue yang dipadukan dengan jeans putih yang membuatnya tampak rapi dan santai, oh jangan lupakan style rambutnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Yak! Go Junhwae!" kedua gadis manis itu berteriak bersamaan karena kaget.

"Hehehe, ampuni aku nona nona~" Junhwae tertawa lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan Jinhwan―mencuci sayuran.

"Aigoo~ Good boy, kalau seperti itu aku akan memaafkanmu" Jinhwan tertawa lalu mengambil daging dari dalam lemari es. Ia memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk mencari Donghyuk, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan Donghyuk disana.

"Dimana Donghyuk?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Ah, benar juga, dimana gadis itu?" Junhwae yang tengah mencuci pun langsung melihat ke setiap sudut di dapur itu.

"Junhwae, sudahlah kau mencari Donghyuk saja..biar aku dan para maid yang mengerjakan ini semua" Jinhwan berkata seperti itu setelah meminta para maid untuk membantunya.

"Ah, Baiklah noona" Junhwae pun mencuci tangannya lalu pergi mencari Donghyuk.

Became Yours

Donghyuk sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti bajunya. Ia mengenakan dress mini tanpa lengan pink lembut dengan remple di ujung dressnya, rambutnya ia biarkan terurai. Kali ini ia sedang duduk di depan meja rias sambil menatap ke arah cermin.

Tok..Tok..

"Donghyuk! Kau ada di dalam?"

"Oh, Junhwaeee~ aku ada di dalam, masuklah!"

Ckleeek..

"Kau sudah cantik Dongie, mengapa kau menatap cermin terus?" Junhwae berjalan kearah donghyuk.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak menatap cermin terus kok!" Donghyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri.

"Ckck, kau seperti boneka" Junhwae terus mendekati Donghyuk sedangkan Donghyuk sudah terduduk diatas meja rias.

"M-mwo?" wajah Donghyuk sudah memerah saat ini. Sedangkan Junhwae sudah memenjara tubuh donghyuk dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh.

Mereka saling bertatapan lalu mendekatkan wajah...hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ini bukan tentang nafsu. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi mereka tidak tahu cara untuk mengungkapkannya. Junhwae yang memang tidak bisa menahan rasa untuk memiliki Donghyuk pun tidak tahan dan berniat untuk menjadikan Donghyuk miliknya.

Junhwae melepaskan ciuman manis itu dengan perlahan, ia menatap Donghyuk yang tengah menutup matanya, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Junhwae berniat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya namun ia tak tahu harus seperti apa. Akhirnya..

"Kau cantik."

Donghyuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku" Junhwae berkata dengan mimik seriusnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Junhwae?!" Donghyuk terkaget – kaget atas ucapan Junhwae.

"A-aku mencintaimu!" Junhwae menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu saat ini. Wajah Donghyuk lagi – lagi memerah.

"K-kau serius?" Donghyuk ikut menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku serius" Junhwae mengangkat kepalanya dan menyentuh dagu Donghyuk. Donghyuk sontak mengadahkan wajahnya kearah Junhwae.

"Apa jawabanmu manis?" Junhwae menatap kedua bola mata dengan iris kecoklatan itu.

"Apa aku punya pilihan? Mr. Egoism?" Donghyuk menutup matanya, pipinya masih memerah namun bibirnya mengerucut. Junhwae terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia sadar kalau kekasihnya ini sangat imut dan lucu.

"I Love You!"

"I Love You Too!"

Became Yours

Ternyata, di balik pintu kamar Donghyuk, Jinhwan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Ia merekahkan senyumannya dan berniat kembali ke dapur.

"Jinny!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah memanggil Jinhwan. Jinhwan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"HANBIN!" Jinhwan memekik senang, ia memeluk pemuda bernama Hanbin yang merupakan tunangannya.

"Aigoo aigoo! Chagiya, tenanglah. Aku kan sudah disini" Hanbin tertawa pelan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jinhwan.

"Bogoshippeo.." Jinhwan mempererat pelukannya pada Hanbin.

Ckleek..

Pintu kamar Donghyuk Terbuka.

"HANBEEN OPPAA!" Donghyuk berlari kearah Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Jinhwan pun melepas pelukannya dan berdiri disamping Hanbin. Hanbin pun langsung memeluk adik iparnya.

"Oh Hyung, you're here! Annyeong!" Junhwae berjalan kearah Hanbin dan menepuk punggung Hanbin.

"A-yo! Junhwae!" Hanbin tertawa pelan.

"Uhm.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jinhwan menatap kearah Donghyuk dan Junhwae. Donghyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mengatakan apa? Jangan bilang kau akan ikut dengan Hanbin oppa jika ia punya proyek.." Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jinhwan tertawa lalu mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Aniyo, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kau dan Junhwae...semoga kalian bisa terus bersama!" Jinhwan terkikik melihat ekspresi kosong Junhwae dan ekspresi malu dari Donghyuk.

"OH! Mereka berpacaran Jinny?" Hanbin bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ne, baru saja tadi!" Jinhwan tertawa dengan puas kali ini.

"Bagaimana noona bisa tahu?!" Junhwae menatap Jinhwan dengan tajam, sedangkan Jinhwan masih saja tertawa.

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapan kalian~" Jinhwan berkata dengan polosnya sehingga Hanbin hanya dapat tertawa melihat Jinhwan.

"Yak! Unni jahaatt!" Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Junhwae mulai berbincang dengan Hanbin.

Became Yours

"Jja.. ayo kita makan!" Jinhwan sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur. Hanbin pun langsung pergi ke dapur dan menemui tunangannya yang cantik tersebut―untuk makan bersama.

"Junhwae.. bangunlah, aku harus pergi ke ruang makan, aku lapar.." Donghyuk mengguncangkan tubuh Junhwae.

"Shireo"

Saat ini Donghyuk tengah duduk di sofa panjang dengan Junhwae yang meletakkan kepalanya di paha Donghyuk. Junhwae menutup matanya, ia berniat untuk berpura – pura tidur agar sang kekasih tidak mengganggu kegiatan bersantainya.

"Aku akan marah padamu jika kau berpura – pura tidur!" Donghyuk melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Junhwae dengan tajam. Junhwae masih berpura – pura tertidur.

"Yak! Go Junhwae! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku? Kau tidak sedang berpura –pura tidur?" Donghyuk kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Junhwae. Junhwae tidak bergeming.

"Juneeh~"

'Damn! This aegyeo!' Junhwae menggerutu dalam hati. Ya, biasanya jika Junhwae tidak melakukan apa yang Donghyuk inginkan maka Donghyuk akan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Juneh. Itu memang tidak aneh sih, namun, suara imut Donghyuk berhasil membuat Junhwae merasa tidak tahan untuk membiarkan Donghyuk seperti itu.

"Juneehh" Donghyuk mencubit ujung hidung Junhwae.

"Arra, arra!" Junhwae pun bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Saranghae!"

Chu!

Donghyuk mengecup pipi Junhwae. Sekilas, ya, hanya sekilas, lalu ia pergi menuju ruang makan dengan langkah senang. Junhwae memegang pipinya. Ia tersenyum lalu pergi menyusul Donghyuk ke ruang makan.

Became Yours

Bulan demi bulan telah berlalu, Hanbin dan Jinhwan telah menikah. Sedangkan Donghyuk dan Junhwae sudah tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di daerah Gangnam. Oh ya, Junhwae sekarang tengah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan mewah milik kerabatnya Kim Jiwon, ia menjabat sebagai bawahan Jiwon―ya, semacam bawahannya CEO.

Disana Junhwae memiliki seorang sekertaris yang cantik bernama Kim Jinwoo, umurnya sudah mencapai dua puluh satu tahun namun wajahnya terlihat sangat imut, nampak seperti gadis yang baru saja lulus SMA. Suatu hari Junhwae memiliki sedikit masalah dengan sekertarisnya karena sekertarisnya salah memasukkan jumlah setoran dana sehingga mereka harus pulang malam setiap hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Donghyuk, menjadi sedikit kesal karena Junhwae tidak pernah pulang sore lagi. Setiap ia menghubungi nomor Junhwae, pasti nomornya sedang tidak aktif.

Sore ini Donghyuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor tempat Junhwae bekerja, ia ingin memastikan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan saat ini. Suara nyaring stiletto putihnya terdengar sedikit nyaring karena lobby kantor ini sangat sepi. Seorang wanita cantik bername tag 'Nam Tae Hyun' menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Annyeonghaseo, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita bernama Taehyun itu bertanya dengan ramah pada Donghyuk. Donghyuk sedikit membenarkan letak coat cokelat di bahunya.

"A-annyeong, saya ingin mencari Goo Junhwae, ia bekerja disini.." Donghyuk menatap wanita itu dengan penuh harap.

"Oh, Junhwae–ssi, ia sedang bersama Jinwoo–sunbaenim.."

"M–mwo? Bisa kau tunjukkan ruangannya?" Donghyuk bertanya dengan sedikit menuntut.

"Arraseo, agassi, kau tinggal berjalan lurus lalu menaiki elevator menuju lantai tiga dan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan papan nama 'Goo Junhwae' disanalah ia berada"

"Kamsahamnida.."

"Ne agassi.."

Became Yours

Ckleek,

Bruuk!

Setelah Donghyuk membuka pintu ruangan Junhwae tubuhnya jatuh kelantai dengan lemas, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat Junhwae sedang memeluk gadis yang tengah duduk menghadap ke komputer dari arah belakang.

"DONGHYUK!" Junhwae berteriak kaget setelah melihat Donghyuk. Ia langsung menghampiri Donghyuk. Namun, belum sempat Junhwae mendekat,

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Donghyuk langsung berteriak dan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Oh, Junhwae–ah, gadismu salah paham.." Jinwoo sedikit terkikik pelan.

"Kejar ia Junhwae, atau kau akan kehilangannya. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini, aku berjanji akan teliti.." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu noona, aku pergi dulu!" Junhwae pun mengambil jas dan tasnya lalu pergi menyusul Donghyuk.

Became Yours

Junhwae sudah mencari – cari Donghyuk kemana – mana, namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan Donghyuk. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu membuat panggilan pada kakak iparnya, Jinhwan.

_"Yoboseo?"_

"Noona, apakah Donghyuk ada disana?"

_"Aissh, neo, apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghyuk? Datang – datang ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Aku yakin ia sedang marah padamu, pokoknya noona tidak mau tau, kau harus membujuk uri Dongdong sendiri!"_

"Ne noona, arra, arraa"

_"Oh ya kami sedang berada di rumah Eomma, cepatlah kemari!"_

"Arraseo.."

_"Okay, good luck uri Junhwae!"_

"Gomawo noona!"

Junhwae pun langsung berangkat menuju rumah calon mertuanya. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah tersebut. Junhwae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki rumah besar itu. Para maid menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Oh, Junhwae-ssi, Jinhwan Agassi tadi pergi bersama Hanbin-gun, ia menitipkan Donghyuk Agassi pada Anda.." salah satu maid berbicara padanya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih Bibi Kang"

Junhwae berlari ke lantai dua dan segera menuju ke kamar Donghyuk.

Ckleek..

Junhwae membuka pintunya namun setelah pintunya terbuka ia melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat Donghyuk sangat seksi dengan lingerie yang tersusun atas tali tali putih sehingga ia bisa melihat perut mulus dan sebagian dada Donghyuk. Donghyuk yang ditatap oleh Junhwae belum merespon apapun sampai..

"Kyaa-!" Donghyuk hampir saja membuat semua orang heboh kalau saja Junhwae tidak menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Ssh, ayo masuk" mereka pun masuk ke kamar lalu menguncinya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Donghyuk melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sayang kau tahu, kau salah paham dengan semua ini! Dia sudah memiliki suami dan anak, ia dan aku pun umurnya berbeda jauh tidak mungkin aku mengincar wanita seperti itu!"

"Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi!"

"Dongdong, listen to me, bagiku aku hanya membutuhkan satu wanita saja untuk menjadi pendampingku!"

Donghyuk menghela nafasnya, ia sudah membelakangi Junhwae berniat untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur. Namun Junhwae menarik salah satu tali lingerienya...alhasil tubuhnya menjadi telanjang saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Mengapa kau memakai lingerie seperti ini?" junhwae berbisik pada donghyuk yang wajahnya tengah memerah saat ini. Donghyuk menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi kedua daerah privatnya sedangkan Junhwae menyeringai padanya.

"Aku jadi menginginkanmu.." Junhwae membelai punggung kekasihnya sehingga tubuh kekasihnya menegang.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" Junhwae membalikkan tubuh Donghyuk sehingga tubuhnya dan tubuh donghyuk berhadapan.

"Tapi..jangan berkencan dengan wanita lain!" donghyuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tentu!"

Became Yours

"Uhhh..faster J-junhh.." Donghyuk tengah terbaring dengan Junhwae yang berada diatasnya. Ranjang mereka sedikit berderit karena pergerakan mereka.

"Arra!"

"Akh! Aahh! Aah!" donghyuk memekik dengan sedikit nyaring karena Junhwae tengah menghujam holenya dan menghisap nipple pinknya dalam satu waktu.

"A-ahh aku tidak tahan!" Donghyuk menutup matanya.

"AHH!" dan mereka sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka bersamaan. Junhwae menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Donghyuk. Mereka berdua sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Donghyuk tampak sangat kelelahan, Junhwae pun menyadari itu.

"Kau lelah?" Junhwae mengelus surai kemerahan Donghyuk dengan lembut. Donghyuk mengangguk pelan, ia tengah menutup matanya saat ini.

"Jangan kemana – mana.." Donghyuk menatap Junhwae dengan mata sayunya.

"Tidurlah mine, I'm here.." Junhwae tersenyum manis pada Donghyuk.

"I'm yours" Donghyuk bergumam dengan pelan.

"Aku mendengar itu baby.."

"Yaa! Aisshh!"

END

Hwaaaaaaa! Ga nyambung banget T.T pertama kali buat yang ada encehnya nih T.T huks, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa butuh saran sama kritik nih T.T GOMAWO~


End file.
